


Uncover

by Dolantwins



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolantwins/pseuds/Dolantwins
Summary: Minutes before getting married, Neymar remembers moments that marked his relationship with Leo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time posting a story so bear with me please. So yeah I hope you like it :)

Today was the day it would all change. I was going to get married to the love of my life. But please, don't tell anyone! You see it's a secret. Nobody knows about us, except our families and our close friends -aka the team-. We were both getting ready, in separate rooms of course. I was nervous. Really nervous. I wanted everything to be perfect. Nothing can go wrong or else I'd have a meltdown. Literally. Or a heart attack. Anyways it wouldn't end well. My mum was hovering around the room trying to make sure that everything was perfectly fine and that I didn't forget anything. Davi on the other hand was taking a nap on the sofa, covered by a small blanket that Leo gave him yesterday.  
-Ney it's time  
-okay mum. You can go I'll wait for dad and wake Davi up  
-alright honey. I love you  
-I love you too Ma'  
I turned around, as she closed the door, and saw that my son was already awake.  
-Good morning Bub  
-good morning Papa. Where is Thiago?  
-He's with your daddy  
-I wanna go see him  
-we can't right now. Well I can't. But I'll call uncle Dani and see if he can take you there  
-no need to Ney, I'm already here  
To my surprise, Dani walked in carrying a crying Thiago in his arms. As soon as the latter saw where he was, he freed himself and ran to the sofa where Davi and I were.  
-papa, Davi, I missed you  
-I missed you too Thiago. I was just asking Papa to go see you  
Then they hugged each other and started playing with Davi's tablet.  
-they are so cute Bro, you wouldn't know that they aren't actually brothers  
-yes. I still remember the first time they met; Thiago didn't even want to touch Davi  
-yeah, it was on the pitch. The whole world's press took pictures of that  
-I wish they'd be taking pictures of this, I said as I felt my eyes beginning to tear up  
Dani was holding me in no time and patting my back  
-oh come on Ney. You know that this is for the best. Leo knows that it'd probably ruin your carrer if they knew that you were about to get married to him.  
-but Dani I am ready to give everything up to be able to tell the world that he is mine  
-trust me Ney you would be miserable without football. I know how much you love Leo but I know how much you love football too. But hey, let's not talk about this. This is your big day you have to be happy.  
-I am happy. It's just that I am a bit emotional with the wedding and everything  
He patted my back and said  
-I know Ney,it's normal. I mean can you believe it? You are getting married to the love of your life today  
I smiled remembering everything that happened to us since the day I came to Barcelona 

FLASHBACK TO THE FIRST TIME LEO AND NEY MET:  
I arrived at the training center. I was early because I didn't want to give a bad first impression. I sat in the locker room changing into my training gear. I heard the door being open. As I looked up I found out that it was no other than my idol Lionel Messi. A wave of nervousness hit me and I started fidgeting with my fingers and bowed my head down. From the corner of my eye I saw that he moved to the other side of the room. He didn't even bother to say "hi" or "good morning" or anything, he just walked over to his locker and started changing. I quickly finished and headed towards the pitch. I was, however, stopped by Messi talking:  
-if you want to stay here prove yourself or else I swear I'll make you sit on the bench the entire season.  
I bowed my head down and got out of the locker room determined to prove myself to him and to everyone else.

FLASHBACK TO THE FIRST TIME NEY ASSISTED LEO:  
We were having a hard time to score,the opponents were playing really well and no matter how many times Leo shooted the ball to score it would always end up in the goalkeeper's gloves. As I looked at the clock I realized that we had 5 more minutes till the end of the match. That's when I decided to make my move. I tackled one of the opponent team's defenders in the middle of the pitch then I ran with the ball. I had a high chance to score but as I turned i saw that Messi wasn't surrounded by any defenders so I passed him the ball, he shot it and BAAAM!!! We scored. I saw that he was running to me, he took me in his arms, lifting me a little bit and whispered a million thank yous. As the referee blew the whistle signaling the end of the game,he walked by my side to the locker room.  
-Hey Neymar. I'm sorry because I was such a jackass this past month. Please accept my apology  
-yes of course, no biggie  
-friends then? He asked, extending his hand  
-friends, I answered as I ingulfed him in a tight hug

FLASHBACK TO THE TIME NEY GOT INJURED IN THE WORLD CUP 2014:  
I was lying in my hospital bed waiting for the doctor to check my back. It hurt like hell, and the feeling that I let my country down made me cry uncontrollably. When the doctor came he said that it was a close one and that I could've been in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, which made me cry even more. Then he told my parents that I had to wear a corset and stay for a week in the hospital. I stopped paying attention because I felt too numb and sad to care about anything else. A while after the doctor and my parents left, I heard someone knock on the door.  
-come in  
Seen as the person didn't say anything and just stood next to the door, I raised my head and was surprised to see that it was Leo. He was staring at me really hard and it, for some reason, made me cry. When he realized that, he ran to me and hugged me.  
-I am so sorry Leo, I let everyone down  
-Hush! Don't say that. You didn't let anyone down. Everyone here is proud of what you did in the world cup. You're an amazing captain and you've done so much for your team. Please don't bring yourself down Ney.  
I nodded my head and for a moment we stayed in silence while holding each other.  
-Leo, why are you here?  
-I wanted to check on you because I was worried  
-that's really nice of you but you could've just called  
-no, of course not. I had to see you. I was going crazy while watching the foul.  
-you watched the game?  
-of course I did, silly  
-Leo why do you care so much?  
He didn't answer at first and kept his silence. Then he walked to the window and stood there.  
-You never got it?I thought I made it obvious  
-I don't know what you're talking about  
-I love you Ney  
To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. What shocked me even more,however, was the fact that he kissed me. It was a sweet kiss and it made the butterflies fly around in my stomach. After a while we both pulled back.  
-I am sorry because I kissed you Ney, I couldn't stop myself any longer. I have wanted to do this for the longest time ever.  
-carry on then  
-you mean it's okay with you?  
-yes. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you play on T.V. I was really young and you had a weird hairstyle but I loved you, not just for your extraordinary talent, but for your personality too because I could see on the pitch how amazing of a human being you are. And even when you weren’t too nice with me I never blamed you. If anything I blamed myself.  
-well I have to tell you something: the reason I treated you badly was my jealousy. I was jealous of you because of how talented and handsome and lovable you are. Then I realised that I wasn't actually jealous of these things,if anything I loved them; I was, in fact, jealous of anyone who was able to touch you and stay with you.  
-you've talked too much. Kiss me instead  
And he did

FLASHBACK TO THE TIME FCB WON THE CHAMPIONS LEAGUE:  
After all the stress and hardwork we've been through, we finally won the Champions League. We felt so happy and proud because we deserved this win. We did everything we could,worked as hard as ever,and fought till the last moments to win.  
Leo and I were currently in out hotel room, getting changed because the whole team was going out to celebrate the win. Leo, who was ready, was laying on the bed waiting for me to be done with my hair.  
-babe I swear to God you look good. Can we go now?  
-Five more minutes and we'll go Leo  
-Nope. I am sorry babe but you've been saying that for the last hour, he said as he took my hand in his and pushed me towards the door.  
I rolled my eyes as we got in the elevator.  
-Leo,what are you doing? I asked as I noticed that he pressed the last floor's button.  
-we are going to celebrate  
-but the guys said to meet them in the hall  
\- who said we are going out with the guys? He said smirking  
I was honestly confused at that moment and I didn't quiet get why we were going to the rooftop  
-trust me Ney, you'll love it  
I nodded my head as the elevator's door opened  
-okay, now close your eyes  
-why?  
-Ney just close your eyes please  
-okay, I said as I did as asked  
We took a few steps forward then we stopped.  
\- you can open your eyes now  
I opened them quickly, eager to discover his surprise. I smiled. A hundred candles were lit to form a big heart on the floor.  
-turn around, said Leo who was now behind me  
I turned and what I saw almost made me faint. Leo was down on one knee looking as handsome as ever and holding a small black velvet box that contained a black ring. The little lamp on the inside of the box made the small black diamonds covering the ring shine  
\- Ney we haven't been together for a long time, not even a year. But every single day you make me realize how much I love you. You make my days better and never fail to put a smile on my face. I can’t imagine my life without you because you’re the most important part of it. So, Neymar Da Silva Santos Junior would, you make me the happiest man alive and do me the extreme honor of being my husband?  
I started crying as I nodded eagerly. He put the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly. I couldn't talk so instead I grabbed his head and kissed him. It was a sweet one and it lasted quiet a long time. Then pulling back a little bit I whispered breathlessly "I love you" against his lips. 

BACK TO THE PRESENT:  
-Ney  
-yes?!  
-man I've been calling you for like at least five minutes and you weren't answering  
-sorry I was thinking about stuff  
-is that Leo's new name?  
I laughed  
-yeah maybe  
Suddenly my dad got in the room  
-junior, son, are you ready?  
Glancing at the mirror one last time I nodded my head  
-well, let's go then  
He took his hand in mine and we got out of the room. The wedding took place in our backyard. Since it's a secret it had to be small. As we got down the stairs I could see that our families and team were all standing,claping. I could see Leo more distinctively as I got closer and closer. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo, and I was happy to see that for the first time ever he didn't go for something too wild. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was standing in front of him.  
He smiled at me and whispered  
-you look so handsome  
I blushed a little bit before returning the compliment. I don't remember much from then, everything happened so quickly and suddenly I was saying "I do" after Leo did.  
-I now announce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.  
And we did. It was just like the first kiss in the hospital and the one after the proposal. A tear made it's way down my cheek and into the kiss. I smiled as we pulled back. We stood there for a moment as everyone clapped, smiling at each other, our eyes saying everything we want the other to know.  
-I love you, he whispered  
-I love you too, I whispered back  
It was time for our first dance. Leo guided our moves as Uncover started to play. I started tearing up while listening to the lyrics:

Nobody sees, nobody knows,  
We are a secret can't be exposed.  
That's how it is, that's how it goes,  
Far from the others, close to each other.

In the daylight, in the daylight,  
When the sun is shining,  
On the late night, on the late night,  
When the moon is blinding.  
In the plain sight, plain sight,  
Like stars in hiding,  
You and I burn on, on.

Put two and together, forever we'll never change  
Two and together we'll never change

Nobody sees, nobody knows  
We are a secret, can't be exposed  
That's how it is, that's how it goes  
Far from the others, close to each other  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover

My asylum, my asylum is in your arms  
When the world gives heavy burdens  
I can bear a thousand tons  
On your shoulder, on your shoulder  
I can reach an endless sky  
Feels like paradise

Put two and together, forever we'll never change  
Two and together we'll never change.

Nobody sees, nobody knows  
We are a secret, can't be exposed  
That's how it is, that's how it goes  
Far from the others, close to each other  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover

We could build a universe right here,  
All the world could disappear,  
Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care  
We could build a universe right here  
The world could disappear,  
I just need you near

Nobody sees, nobody knows,  
We are a secret, can't be exposed  
That's how it is, that's how it goes  
Far from the others, close to each other  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover  
That's when we uncover

It was so us: our special song. It described our relationship perfectly. I stared at our wedding rings. They both had the word “Uncover” engraved in them. Leo saw where I was staring and kissed my forehead  
-One day. I promise.  
I nodded as I started crying, Leo kissed my cheeks whipping my tears off. Suddenly I felt someone hugging my legs. I looked down and saw that it was Thiago. I lifted him up as Leo did the same to Davi who was hugging him close. And okay, I may want everyone to know that Leo was mine but this moment we were living made me forget everything. All I know is that I love him, and for now that’ll do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time posting a story so bear with me please. I hope you like it :)


End file.
